The Innocence of Blue TNT Remastered
by Saladfisher265
Summary: this is less cringey and actual humor


**The Innocence of Blue TNT Remastered**

Brick: Come on guys let's destroy the PowderPuff Girls!

Butch: Heheheheheeheheheehehe YEAH

Brick: uhhh… Boomer, you gonna say anything

Boomer: Eh I'm stupid so whatever I guess

As the PowerPuff Girls defeat the monster they see dark streaks of light and suddenly Blossom and Buttercup feel sharp pains but Bubbles was fine….

Blossom: OW

Buttercup: OOF

Bubbles: Girls what happened?

Buttercup: I don't know but whoever did it to us is DEAD!

Brick: HA! That's what you get! For… for….. uhhhh, EXISTING! Yeah, yeah, that's right, existing

Butch: uhhhh yeah

Brick: Boomer! Aren't you gonna say anything? Wait! Boomer? Butch you've seen Boomer?

Butch: No

They see Boomer playing with a butterfly.

Brick: BOOMER! You're supposed to annihilate these girls with us

They both rip the butterfly in half and Boomer starts to tear up.

Boomer: Hey! Why would you do that to the cute butterfly?

Brick: You are supposed to be supporting us, not playing with stupid bugs!

They start to beat up Boomer and it was a gory mess like the girls have never seen before but the girls destroy the other two Rowdyruff Boys and end up doing the cringe thing and the two explode they find this out and bring Boomer home to the professor to realize that the boys were too unstable so he injected Chemical X in Boomer

Professor: Boomer you are going to have to start your training but watch the girls do it first

Blossom goes in first

Professor: Ok level 10 for you Blossom

Blossom defeats the giant spiders

Professor: Ok Bubbles Level 12

Bubbles ripped the monsters limb by limb

Professor: Ok Buttercup level 15

Buttercup defeats HIM

Professor: Ok Boomer your turn so I'll do level 1

Boomer goes in a tiny puny little ant comes out

Boomer: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Boomer is scared and he passes out, all of the girls slap their face

Buttercup: I'll get him

"BEEP BEEP"

Blossom picks it up

Blossom: Hello?

Mayor: Blossom, it's Mojo he is destroying the candy store

Blossom puts it down

Blossom: Okay girls it's Mojo Jojo, Boomer you sit this one out

Boomer: Okay

They fly away

Buttercup: so Mayor? These are good jelly beans for Bubbles? Well I want my sisters to like Boomer so I'll give these to Boomer to give to Bubbles

Mayor: Yes, yes that is correct

She goes home

Buttercup: here Boomer I got these jelly beans so you can give them to Bubbles

Boomer: oh thank you Buttercup

Boomer goes over to Bubbles

Boomer: Hey Bubbles, I wanted to give you these jelly beans all light blue jelly beans

Bubbles: oh thank you Boomer

She eats the jelly beans and they all go to sleep

As Boomer wakes up he sees Bubbles all pale

Blossom and Buttercup wake up

Blossom: WHAT HAPPENED!

They fly to the Mayor's office

Buttercup: MAYOR WHERE ARE YOU!

Mayor: ehhhh…. Over… here…..

Buttercup: Mayor where did you get the Jelly Beans from?

Mayor: From this pretty lady

Blossom: Mayor that was….. HIM

They look for and find HIM

HIM: It's too late girls and Boomer, I already recreated the other two Rowdyruff Boys

Buttercup: WE DON'T CARE YOU KILLED BUBBLES!

HIM: well, no I didn't, you see those were meant to turn her, you, Blossom, and Boomer into babies but since she ate all of them, she dead, so it is your choice revive Bubbles and turn you and Boomer into babies or leave Bubbles to rest and cause fortune to your whole family

Buttercup: the first one

Bubbles: I, I'm alive!

Everyone goes to hug Bubbles, Buttercup and Boomer turn to babies, and, ugh Boomer cries

Boomer: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Buttercup: Ouchie

Bubbles: What happened?

Blossom: I have no idea let's bring them home

They fly back

Professor: What happened?

Bubbles: That's what I'm saying!

Again, ugh, oh my god Boomer's crying

Boomer: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Buttercup: HIM gav me a had chose

Blossom: What was it?

Buttercup: Bubbles equals alive and Boom and Buttewcup equals babies

Boomer: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

Buttercup: SHUDDUP!

Boomer: BABOO

Bubbles: How did that even work?

Boomer: Professor do we have to go to school? I'm really tired

Professor: Yes Boomer, Blossom and Bubbles had to get up earlier so their more tired

Buttercup: ugh fine

At middle school

7:30 AM

Bubbles: Blossom I'm scared what classes do you have?

Blossom: 1st period: Math

2nd period: Gym

3rd period: ELA

4th period: Lunch

5th period: Research Skills

6th period: Health

7th period: Science

8th period: Social Studies

Bubbles: ugh I have art 5th period and science 2nd peri-

She gets distracted as she sees a boy with a red hat and red clothes

It was official they found their true crush

Brick: So umm girls we haven't seen each other since Butch and I were recreated

Bubbles: so why are you here?

Butch: HEHEHEHHEEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHE WE KILLED HIM!

Blossom oh ok

Butch: where is Buttercup?

Bubbles: They were turned into 1 year olds 5 years ago

Brick: They?

Blossom: Yeah Buttercup AND Boomer

Brick: Wait…. BOOMER!?

Bubbles: Yeah don't you remember your little brother, now Buttercup's boyfriend

Butch: YEAH WE KNOW BUT…

Brick: we can never see him again:

Bubbles: Why?

Brick: Because we found this out

Butch: if we were to get close to him we spawn our elements Fire, Water and Acid if they all combined they would make a bomb big enough to destroy a whole 3 floor house but it only happens once

Blossom: Oh no

Bubbles: if you ever come over we have to find a way to get him to go somewhere else

Meanwhile back at the house

Professor: Boomer, I think I just have to Homeschool you and Buttercup

Boomer: YAY

Buttercup: YAY

As they express their joy Bubbles and Blossom burst through the door

Bubbles: There is something important we need to tell you especially Boomer, so can we talk with Boomer

Professor: Okay that's fine

They go to the room to talk with Boomer

Blossom: Okay Boomer, so at school, we saw your brothers

Boomer: WHAT?!

Bubbles: Calm down Boomer, when they come here we'll tell you and you NEED to get out of the house got that?

Boomer: Yes!

Blossom: make sure you tell Buttercup and Professor

Boomer: Okay

Blossom and Bubbles invite Brick and Butch over and they get Boomer out of the house but Buttercup stays

Brick: So what should we do?

Bubbles: Maybe we should play Super Smash Bros Switch

Butch: HECK YEAH

Blossom: I want to be Dixie Kong

Butch: King K. Rool all the way

Bubbles: No I need to be Freddy Fazbear

Brick: since when was he in the game

Bubbles: I coded all the Five Nights at Freddy's and Steven Universe characters into the game

Brick: Oh I NEED to be Garnet

Buttercup: Can I play too?

Brick: Sure

Buttercup: I'll be Toy Freddy

As they are about to play Boomer came to the door they thought the boys left so the Professor went to the lab and Boomer went upstairs….

The girls heard the door opening

Bubbles: Oh no…..

Boomer: hey girls I'm back!

Brick, Butch and Boomer: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

They spawn their elements and it makes a huge bomb

Bomb: 30 seconds until explosion

Blossom: RUN!

They got out safely

Bomb: 5 seconds

Buttercup: okay there's 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, sev-

Boomer: PROFESSOR!

Bomb: explosion ready

Boomer: NO!


End file.
